Apparedence
by Harukaze Kagura
Summary: One-shot, Fantasy, Elemental Siblings. Di dunia ini, ada kalanya kita harus bisa menerima apa pun yang terjadi di hadapan kita, tidak peduli sepedih apapun, sepahit apapun, seburuk apapun. Tidak bisa diubah, hanya bisa dipandang. Itulah yang disebut dengan 'kenyataan'. *Sorry for the Summary TT* *Niat mampir?*


**Disclaimer: BoBoiBoy Galaxy milik Monsta. Author tidak mengklaim apapun selain cerita ini.**

 **Genre: T**

 **Genre: Tragedy/Fantasy**

 **Warning: Semi-canon, Fantasy, Elemental Siblings, OOC, TAPOPS, Death!Chara, Miss Typo, Gagal feels…X'D, ada beberapa bagian yang diubah dari canon, dsb…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Interested? Just Scroll ^^**

* * *

 _Takdir._

 _Tidak ada yang bisa membangkang akan hal itu._

 _Tidak ada yang bisa melawannya._

 _Jika apa yang sudah ditakdirkan kepada seseorang, yang bisa dia lakukan hanyalah diam dan menerima apa adanya._

 _Tidak ada yang namanya keajaiban._

 _Karena apa yang ada, itulah kenyataan._

" _Kau lemah…"_

" _Begini kah yang disebut petarung?"_

" _Payah…"_

" _Kenapa kau tidak mati saja?"_

" _Serahkan saja ini padaku…"_

"…!" Gempa terlonjak dari tempat tidurnya. Keringat dingin tampak mengalir deras dari dahinya.

"Gempa? Ada apa?" Halilintar, yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi, menatap heran ke arah adiknya yang tampak sangat berantakan.

"A-ah…bukan apa-apa. Aku…aku hanya mimpi buruk…" sahut Gempa pelan.

Halilintar menatap Gempa lamat-lamat selama beberapa detik, sebelum akhirnya berjalan menuju lemari untuk menggantung handuknya.

"Jika kau merasa tidak enak badan, istirahat saja. Aku akan memberitahu Komander nanti," ucap Halilintar.

"Nggak apa-apa, kok. Aku baik-baik saja," Gempa menjawab dengan seulas senyum. Meski begitu, pundaknya terlihat masih bergetar pelan, dan Halilintar tentu saja menyadari itu.

Namun pemuda berpakaian merah dan hitam tersebut hanya memutar mata. Dirinya sangat tahu Gempa akan menjadi keras kepala di saat-saat seperti ini.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Tapi kalo kau sampai pingsan, aku tak akan segan-segan menyeretmu untuk beristirahat," sahut Halilintar pada akhirnya.

Gempa hanya membalas ucapan sang kakak sulung dengan senyuman.

 _Typical_ Halilintar…

.

.

.

"Komander, ini laporan untuk misi sebelumnya," Sai, anak tertua dari Shield Siblings, datang menyerahkan sebuah berkas yang merupakan laporan misinya bersama Blaze dan Solar.

"Hmm…baiklah. Jadi…bagaimana keadaan disana?" tanya Komander Kokoci sambil membaca isi laporan Sai.

"Terkendali, Komander. Tapi yah...ada sekitar lebih dari 10 orang yang terkena luka berat meskipun tidak ada yang sampai kehilangan nyawa. Kami sudah meminta tim medis, termasuk Thorn, untuk pergi ke sana," jelas Sai.

"Ya sudahlah. Syukur tidak ada korban jiwa. Tapi planet itu memang sudah biasa terkena kasus seperti ini," ucap Koko Ci.

"Apa saja yang Komander ketahui soal planet Darkel?" tanya Sai.

"Mmm…tidak banyak. Tapi, planet itu memang terkenal dengan tingkat criminal dan kelakuan penduduknya yang tidak ramah. Kali ini tidak ada korban jiwa, yang artinya ini adalah misi TAPOPS yang paling sukses di planet itu," jelas Koko Ci sambil tersenyum dan memperbaiki posisi kacamatanya.

"Kerja bagus, Sai. Oh iya, dimana Blaze dan Solar?" tanya Koko Ci.

"Blaze sedang istirahat karena memang dia yang paling banyak membuang tenaganya di Darkel. Kalo Solar, yah, dia sudah mengurung diri di perpustakaan," jawab Sai yang berusaha mencoba memaklumi kebiasaan si bungsu Boboiboy tersebut.

"Ya sudah. Ucapkan terima kasih ku pada mereka berdua nanti ya. Kau boleh pergi," sahut Koko Ci.

"Baik, Komander," Sai memberikan hormat ala TAPOPS sebelum pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

"Misi yang sukses ketiga di minggu ini…" Koko Ci meraih catatannya untuk melihat apa saja aktivitas TAPOPS sejauh ini.

Saat ini pesawat TAPOPS sedang berkelana seperti biasa, tapi kali ini tujuan mereka adalah pergi kembali ke Galaksi Bimasakti setelah diketahui ada Power Sphera disana.

"Power Sphera apa yang berhasil dilacak…?" Koko Ci mengambil alat komunikasi nya, hendak menghubungi beberapa anak buahnya yang sudah lebih dulu tiba di Bimasakti.

" _Blagodaryu vas…"_

"…!" Koko Ci reflek melempar ponselnya ke arah yang diyakininya asal suara tersebut.

"Siapa disana?!" Koko Ci buru-buru meraih pistolnya. Sama sekali tidak ada tanda-tanda ada orang lain diruangan ini selain dirinya.

"Apa hanya perasaanku saja…?" Koko Ci masih tetap bersiaga dengan pistolnya. Matanya masih terus memperhatikan setiap sudut ruangan tersebut.

Nihil.

Apa memang suara tadi hanya imajinasinya?

" _Zakonchennyy…"_

"A-apa…?" Koko Ci membeku seketika melihat siapa yang berdiri dihadapannya.

" _Dobro pozhalovat…"_

Dan saat itu juga pistol yang dipegang sang komandan jatuh ke lantai, bersamaan dengan kacamata hitam kesayangannya.

.

.

.

"Sebentar, sebenarnya Power Sphera apa yang sedang kita cari?" tanya Blaze.

"Entahlah. Baru-baru ini memang dikabarkan ada Power Sphera di Bimasakti," sahut Ice sambil bermain-main dengan bola airnya.

"Tapi tidak masuk akal. Bukannya di galaksi kita, hanya bumi satu-satunya planet yang punya kehidupan?" tanya Halilintar.

"Memang. Tapi bukan berarti Power Sphera itu terdampar di planet seperti Venus atau Jupiter…bisa jadi Power Sphera itu masih melayang-layang diluar angkasa, atau sejenisnya…" sahut Solar. Tatapan matanya tidak sedikit pun beralih dari buku yang dibacanya.

"Kalo itu memang benar, kira-kira Power Sphera seperti apa ya?" gumam Blaze sambil menerawang.

"Yang pasti bukan Power Sphera sembarangan," sambung Ice.

"Memangnya ada ya, Power Sphera sembarangan?" komentar Blaze.

"Hey, kalian kalo ke sini hanya untuk membuat keributan, kenapa tidak main di tempat lain saja sih?" ucap Solar yang risih waktu pribadinya di perpustakaan malah diganggu oleh saudara-saudara kembarnya.

"Aku ke sini untuk tidur kok. Diluar berisik," sahut Ice.

"Aku hanya ingin menemani Ice," timpal Blaze sambil nyengir.

"Aku tidak membuat keributan, kau tahu," Halilintar ikut bersuara sambil membolak-balikkan bukunya.

"Aku tahu, aku tidak bicara padamu, Hali…" Solar akhirnya hanya bisa menghela napas.

"Hey kalian!" Fang, salah satu teman baik para Elemental muncul tiba-tiba sambil membanting pintu perpustakaan.

"Astaga…sejam saja, tidak bisa ya?" protes Solar yang frustasi karena tidak bisa menikmati buku bacaannya.

"Ck, kalian kenapa disini? Ada kabar buruk!" ucap Fang kesal.

Para Boboiboy kemudian saling berpandangan.

"Apa maksudmu…?" tanya Halilintar.

.

.

.

"Komander…tewas?!" kaget Blaze begitu mendengar penjelasan dari Fang dan Sai.

"Ya. Beberapa pekerja TAPOPS menemukan Komander tergeletak tak bernyawa di ruangannya, dengan luka yang begitu lebar di dadanya," ucap Shielda pelan.

"Tidak mungkin…apa yang terjadi?" gumam Solar tak percaya.

"Kami juga tidak tahu. Padahal belum sampai satu jam setelah aku menemui Komander, tahu-tahu ini sudah terjadi," sahut Sai. Terlihat jelas sekali ekspresi frustasi diparasnya.

"Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan? Bagaimana kalo…si pelaku masih berkeliaran di sekitar sini?" tanya Gopal ketakutan.

"Aku sudah menghubungi Laksamana, dan kelihatannya beliau akan segera datang ke sini untuk mencaritahu masalah ini," ucap Sai.

"Tapi aku tidak mengerti…siapa yang sudah melakukannya?" tanya Blaze.

"Ya. Sebenarnya sedikit tidak masuk akal, orang itu bisa menyusup tanpa ketahuan, dan bahkan berhasil memasuki ruangan komander," sambung Ying.

"Disamping jasad Komander, ditemukan sebuah pistol yang merupakan pistol Komander sendiri," jawab Sai.

"Jadi…maksudmu, Komander bunuh diri?" kaget Ying.

"Tidak, tidak. Memang agak samar, tapi dilihat dari letak luka dan juga posisi pistol, aku rasa Komander tidak bunuh diri," jelas Sai.

"Menurutku, pistol itu digunakan oleh Komander untuk membela diri, tapi si pelaku terlalu cepat, atau terlalu kuat, sampai berhasil menyerang Komander," Solar ikut berkomentar.

"Tapi…siapa orang itu?" tanya Gopal, masih dengan tubuh bergetar.

"Belum bisa dipastikan, tapi secepatnya kita harus selesaikan ini. Fang, kau sudah menghubungi Kapten Kaizo?" tanya Sai.

"Sudah, begitu juga dengan RamenMan. Melihat situasi saat ini, tentu saja mereka akan datang, dan aku yakin bukan hanya mereka berdua," jawab Fang.

"Baiklah, kalo begitu ayo kita bergerak sekarang," tukas Sai.

"Ngomong-ngomong, dimana Gempa?" tanya Blaze.

"Benar juga, aku tidak melihatnya seharian ini," ucap Yaya.

"Gempa sedang tidak sehat. Kalian mau aku mengeceknya?" ucap Halilintar.

"Pergilah. Lagipula, kau tidak seharusnya bertanya pada kami, kok," sahut Yaya sambil tertawa pelan.

Halilintar hanya menghela napas, kemudian beranjak menuju kamar mereka.

.

.

.

Luar angkasa tampak begitu besar dan tidak terbatas.

Itu lah yang dilihat oleh Gempa sekarang.

Pemuda berkekuatan tanah tersebut hanya duduk termenung di tempat tidurnya sambil memperhatikan berbagai benda angkasa yang melayang-layang disekitar pesawat.

"Takdir…yah…" Gempa memejamkan matanya. Rasanya benar-benar tenang.

 _Seandainya saja ketenangan ini akan berlangsung selamanya…_

"Gempa?" Gempa sedikit tersentak begitu merasakan ada seseorang yang menepuk pundaknya.

"Hali, jangan mengagetkanku seperti itu," ucap Gempa cemberut.

Halilintar hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. "Hey, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Halilintar.

"Aku baik-baik saja," sahut Gempa sekali lagi dengan senyum yang sama seperti tadi pagi.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa ada sesuatu?" tanya pemuda bertopi terbalik tersebut.

"Yah…ini memang aneh, tapi…Komander Koko Ci…tewas," ucap Halilintar pelan.

"Eh…?" Gempa mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya.

"Ya, Komander ditemukan sudah terbunuh beberapa saat yang lalu. Saat ini masih belum diketahui siapa pelakunya…dan aku yakin orang itu tidak berniat menjadikan Komander sebagai korban terakhirnya," jelas Halilintar.

Gempa menatap sang kakak, masih tak percaya dengan apa yang barusan dia dengar.

"Ayo. Untuk saat ini kita tidak bisa membiarkan siapapun sendirian," ucap Halilintar.

"U-um…" Gempa hanya mengangguk singkat, kemudian berjalan mengikuti sang kakak keluar kamar.

.

.

.

"Jadi benar, Komander sudah meninggal?" Gempa masih kelihatan tak percaya, berharap kali ini mungkin hanya lelucon Blaze seperti biasa, tapi raut wajah saudara kembar serta rekan-rekannya menyiratkan sebaliknya.

"Kami juga tidak mengerti, tapi semuanya seolah terjadi begitu saja…" ucap Yaya pelan.

"Kita masih belum tahu apa tujuan orang ini, tapi yang pasti dia akan memburu kita semua. Jadi kita tidak boleh lengah sedikit pun," ucap Sai serius.

"Dia sudah mendapatkan Komander, tapi tidak jelas siapa target berikutnya, jadi apapun yang terjadi kita tidak boleh sampai berpisah," sambung Shielda.

"Bagaimana dengan Kapten Kaizo dan yang lainnya?" tanya Ying.

"Ya, mereka sebentar lagi tiba. Tapi…sekarang apa yang harus kita lakukan?" ucap Fang.

"Apa diantara kita tidak ada yang bisa mendeteksi keberadaan seseorang?" tanya Gopal.

"Seandainya ini di daratan, mungkin aku bisa melalui getaran tanah. Sayang sekali kondisinya berbeda sekarang," sahut Gempa sambil menundukkan kepalanya, merasa bersalah.

"Sudahlah, Gem. Masih ada cara lain untuk itu bukan?" hibur Blaze sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak sang kakak.

.

.

.

"Menurutmu, apa yang terjadi sampai Komander bisa tewas?" tanya RamenMan pada rekannya yang sedang fokus menyetir pesawat angkasanya.

"Siapa yang tahu? Lagipula tujuan kita ke sana juga untuk memastikan, bukan?" sahut Kapten Kaizo tanpa menoleh.

RamenMan menghela napas kemudian ikut memperhatikan pemandangan luar angkasa dihadapannya.

"Aku tidak percaya ini benar-benar terjadi," gumamnya.

Kaizo melirik sekilas ke arah pria berambut ramen tersebut kemudian mendengkus.

"Mau tidak mau, apa yang sudah terjadi saat ini harus diterima. Lagipula, ini bisa menjadi pengingat lagi untuk kita bahwa tidak ada yang namanya keamanan di dunia ini," ucap Kaizo tanpa intonasi.

RamenMan memutar mata bosan. Salahnya juga jika harus curhat pada rekannya yang sama sekali tidak punya empati ini.

.

.

.

 _Duaaarrr!_

"Apa itu?!" tidak hanya Sai, tapi semua yang ada di ruang makan tersebut langsung berdiri secara bersamaan begitu mendengar suara ledakan.

"Jangan-jangan…orang itu?" gumam Ice.

"Hanya ada satu cara untuk mencaritahu," Fang lebih dulu berlari keluar dari ruang makan, disusul Yaya, Ying, Sai, Shielda, para Boboiboy, dan terakhir, Gopal.

"Hey, aku mencari kalian kemana-mana!" tampak Laksamana Tarung dalam tubuh berwarna merah, berlari ke arah mereka dengan terburu-buru.

"Laksamana…anda sudah sampai?" kaget Fang.

"Aku langsung meluncur kesini begitu mendapat pesan dari kalian. Benar-benar…siapapun yang melakukan ini pada Komander…tidak bisa dimaafkan!" seru Laksamana Tarung sambil meninju dinding disampingnya, berhasil membuat Gopal kembali gemetar.

"Tapi maaf karena aku lama. Baru-baru ini juga terjadi sesuatu yang besar di Darkel," ucap Laksamana Tarung.

"Besar? Apa maksudnya, Laksamana?" tanya Yaya.

"Aku tidak tahu detailnya karena saat aku tiba disana, situasi sudah sangat kacau…dan benar-benar tidak bisa dijelaskan," jawab Laksamana Tarung.

"Tidak bisa…dijelaskan?" gumam Gempa.

"Hey, bukannya…tim medis TAPOPS masih ada disana?" tanya Blaze.

"Ya, kelihatannya ada bencana yang terjadi, dan aku benar-benar terlambat," Laksamana terlihat sangat bersalah.

"Laksamana…jangan bilang…" Ying bahkan tidak berani melanjutkan ucapannya.

Laksamana Tarung tidak mengatakan apapun. Tangannya kemudian merogoh bagian belakang bajunya, hendak mengeluarkan sesuatu yang sejak tadi disimpannya.

"Ini…adalah satu-satunya yang bisa aku selamatkan…" ucap Laksamana Tarung pelan. Tangannya terulur, menunjukkan apa yang tadi disimpannya.

"Ini kan…" semua yang melihat hanya bisa terdiam.

Yaya menutup mulutnya menggunakan kedua tangan, tidak berani mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun.

"Tidak mungkin…" para Boboiboy hanya bisa terpaku di tempat.

Sebuah topi berwarna hitam bermotif duri hijau, yang tampak sangat lusuh dan kotor, beberapa bagian juga terlihat robek.

Semua orang sangat tahu itu topi siapa.

"Maaf," tidak biasanya Laksamana Tarung dalam wujud merah bersikap seperti ini, tapi memang kali ini berbeda.

"Thorn…tidak mungkin…" gumam Yaya dengan suara tertahan.

"Thorn…" Solar mengambil topi yang diberikan oleh Laksamana kemudian memeluknya erat-erat.

"Tidak…ini tidak mungkin!" Blaze berseru tidak terima.

"Laksamana…sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" tanya Gempa. Suaranya bahkan hampir tidak terdengar sekarang.

"Aku tidak tahu pasti…tapi aku sangat menyesal," sahut Laksamana Tarung sambil menepuk pelan kepala Gempa.

"Thorn…tidak…ini…tidak mungkin…" Solar memeluk topi hijau tersebut seolah tidak ada hari esok. Kali ini pemuda berkacamata jingga itu sama sekali tidak peduli jika topi lusuh itu mengotori pakaian putihnya.

"Aku tahu kalian berduka, terlebih lagi Komander Koko Ci juga sudah tewas dan kita belum tahu siapa pelakunya, tapi kita harus segera bergerak," ucap Shielda selembut mungkin.

"Shielda benar, kita harus pergi," Ice membenarkan. Tangannya perlahan mengelus punggung Solar yang bergetar hebat.

Blaze terlihat sangat kesal, sedangkan Halilintar tidak bereaksi apa-apa, tapi bisa dilihat jelas warna merah pada bola matanya mulai meredup.

"Kalian benar. Maaf…" Solar menyahut pelan setelah menyeka air matanya yang mengalir.

"Laksamana, apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?" tanya Sai.

"Dilihat dari apa yang sudah terjadi, ada kemungkinan orang yang membuat kekacauan disini ada hubungannya dengan yang terjadi di planet Darkel," ucap Laksamana Tarung.

"Kapten Kaizo dan yang lainnya sudah dalam perjalanan bukan? Ayo, kita ke ruang kemudi," ucapnya.

"Siap, Laksamana," para superhero remaja menyahut, dan kali ini sang Laksamana sama sekali tidak protes begitu melihat para bawahannya itu tidak memberikan hormat.

.

.

.

"Ah, Kapten dan RamenMan. Selamat datang," Nut, salah satu teknisi TAPOPS menyambut kedatangan dua petarung andalan TAPOPS tersebut dengan senyumnya.

"Oh, Nut. Jadi, dimana yang lainnya? Kau sudah dengar kabar kan?" tanya RamenMan.

Senyum Nut menghilang, digantikan oleh raut wajah sendu. "Ya, tentu saja aku sudah dengar…saat ini yang lainnya sedang berkumpul di ruang Komander. Kalian bisa menyusul ke sana," sahut Nut.

"Ya sudah kalo begitu. Ayo kita pergi, Ka-eh?" RamenMan terkejut melihat Kaizo yang sudah tidak ada lagi disampingnya.

"Jangan berisik," Kaizo yang saat ini sudah berpindah posisi di depan Nut, terlihat bersiaga dengan pedang tenaganya.

"Ada apa, sih? Kau merasakan adanya musuh?" tanya RamenMan.

"Aku bilang jangan berisik. Kau pergi saja duluan, aku mau memastikan sesuatu," ucap Kaizo tanpa menoleh.

"Eh? Kenapa tiba-tiba?" RamenMan benar-benar tidak habis pikir, apa rekannya ini tidak pernah bisa melepas kuda-kuda bertarungnya itu semenit saja?

"Sudah, sana cepat pergi. Yang lain pasti sudah menunggu," sahut Kaizo tidak sabar.

RamenMan menghela napas. Susah memang berbicara dengan Kaizo yang sangat gila bertarung ini.

"Ya sudah lah. Pastikan kau cepat menyusul setelah bermain pedang-pedangan, oke? Ah, kau juga Nut," RamenMan yang menyerah akhirnya pergi duluan menemui Laksamana dan anggota TAPOPS lainnya.

"Anu…Kapten, memangnya ada apa?" tanya Nut hati-hati.

"Aku merasa ada seseorang di sekitar sini. Ah…bukan, sepertinya lebih," sahut Kaizo tanpa sedikit pun mengendorkan kuda-kudanya.

Nut menelan ludah.

Seketika firasat buruk menyerang pikirannya.

" _Dobryy den'…"_

.

.

.

"Dimana Kapten?" Fang menatap heran RamenMan yang hanya datang sendirian.

"Biasalah, dia lagi 'kumat' di garasi. Biarkan saja, nanti dia menyusul. Ah, Nut juga bersamanya," sahut RamenMan santai.

"Ya sudah…karena RamenMan sudah disini, mungkin sudah saatnya kita membicarakan ini," raut wajah Laksamana Tarung kembali berubah serius.

"Diantara kalian, siapa yang paling terakhir bertatap muka dengan Komander Koko Ci?" tanya Laksamana.

"Itu aku, Laksamana. Sekitar setengah jam sebelum peristiwa itu terjadi, aku masuk ke ruangan beliau untuk memberikan laporan," sahut Sai.

"Kau sama sekali tidak merasakan ada yang aneh di ruangan itu?" tanya Laksamana.

"Sayangnya…tidak. Aku merasa semua baik-baik saja, karena jika saja aku tahu ini akan terjadi, aku tidak akan langsung meninggalkan ruangan saat itu," ucap Sai.

"Begitu yah…" Laksamana tampak mengangguk-angguk. "Di tempat kejadian, sama sekali tidak ada petunjuk bukan?" tanyanya.

"Ya, para anggota lain sudah mencoba untuk mencari, tapi tidak ditemukan apapun yang mencurigakan. Satu-satunya senjata yang ditemukan juga hanya pistol milik Komander sendiri," sahut Fang.

"Baiklah…aku tadi kembali memerintah yang lain untuk menggeledah ruangan ini, dan mereka menemukan ini, tepat di bawah kursi yang biasa di duduki Koko Ci," Laksamana Tarung meletakkan secarik kertas, yang berisi tulisan yang terlihat ditulis menggunakan darah.

"Apa ini?" tanya Yaya.

"Kode…? Simbol? Tidak bisa dibaca…" gumam Gopal sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya.

"Itu tulisan Russia, yang artinya adalah bintang," jawab Solar.

"Bintang? Apa maksudnya?" tanya Blaze.

"Entahlah, tapi sayang sekali, hanya ini yang berhasil ditemukan," jawab Laksamana Tarung.

"Bintang…" Ice tampak ikut berpikir, benar-benar sangat jarang melihatnya ikut bereaksi seperti ini. "Hey, mungkin itu ada hubungannya dengan waktu?" tanyanya.

"Bisa jadi…tunggu, ku pikir itu masuk akal," komentar Solar.

"Bisa dijelaskan?" pinta Laksamana Tarung.

"Mungkin saja, itu adalah petunjuk, kalo si pelaku akan keluar lagi setelah malam hari. Memang masih tidak jelas apa motifnya membunuh Komander, tapi kemungkinan besar dia akan beraksi malam ini," jelas Solar.

"Itu lumayan masuk akal," komentar Ying.

"Ya, aku rasa aku setuju," sambung RamenMan.

"Kalo begitu apa kita segera bersiap saja sekarang?" ucap Shielda.

"Aku rasa begitu. Jadi sekarang kita-"

"Tidak, kalian salah," Gempa yang sejak tadi diam, tiba-tiba memotong ucapan Sai.

"Apa maksudmu, Gem?" tanya Blaze.

"'Langit selalu dipenuhi bintang, mereka hanya tidak tampak disiang hari'…kalian pernah dengar itu?" pertanyaan Gempa dibalas gelengan dan juga anggukan kepala.

Gempa menghela napas, "Ini diluar angkasa. Tentu saja bintang akan selalu tampak. Aku tidak bisa langsung menyimpulkannya tapi…tidak harus menunggu sampai jam menunjukkan waktu malam, sejak awal dia sudah melakukan sesuatu," penjelasan Gempa tersebut berhasil membuat semua yang mendengar benar-benar terdiam.

"Tunggu…jika dia sudah bergerak berarti…" Yaya menelan salivanya.

"Dia sudah membunuh yang lainnya," Halilintar menyambung. Raut wajahnya terlihat serius dan takut disaat yang bersamaan.

"Apa?" Gopal yang paling pertama bangkit dari posisinya.

 _Duaar!_

"Suara ledakan itu lagi," gumam Shielda.

"Cih, ayo. Kita tidak bisa berdiam diri disini. TAPOPS benar-benar dalam bahaya!" Laksamana Tarung kemudian memimpin para anggota TAPOPS yang tersisa menuju geladak kapal.

"Gempa, bagaimana kau bisa tahu soal itu?" tanya Solar takjub. Dirinya memang sudah tahu Gempa itu adalah orang yang paling cerdas selain dirinya, tapi ini memang cukup mengejutkan.

"Aku hanya kepikiran saja. Aku terkadang suka membaca buku-buku filosofi, kau tahu," sahut Gempa.

"Filosofi…" Solar hanya menatap punggung sang kakak dengan takjub.

Solar mungkin lebih pintar, tapi tentu yang paling bisa diandalkan itu memanglah Gempa.

.

.

.

"Siapa pun kau, keluarlah! Rencana mu sudah ketahuan!" teriak Blaze yang sudah siaga dengan chakram api nya.

"Aku tahu dia tidak akan semudah itu tertangkap, tapi kita harus…" Yaya sendiri sudah memasang kuda-kuda bertarungnya.

"Tapi jangan terburu-buru, semuanya. Sekuat apapun dia, keroyokan jelas bukan solusinya," ucap Sai yang sudah siap dengan topi perisainya.

"Duh, dimana Kaizo disaat-saat seperti ini? Apa dia baik-baik saja?" RamenMan menatap gelisah sekelilingnya.

"Seharusnya dia tidak bisa bersembunyi di tempat seperti ini," ucap Fang.

"Tapi siapa yang tahu? Dia bahkan bisa menyusup menuju ruang Komander," sahut Ice.

" _Nebo privetstvuyet…"_

Gempa reflek menoleh ke belakang, tapi sama sekali tidak menemukan siapa-siapa.

"Gempa?" Ying yang menyadari perubahan gerakan Gempa tersebut menatap heran ke arah si pengendali tanah.

"Aku tadi…rasanya aku mendengar sesuatu…" jawab Gempa bingung.

"Gempa, kau merasakan sesuatu?" tanya Halilintar.

"Kelihatannya begitu…tapi entahlah, aku rasa tadi hanya-"

 _Clash!_

"Aaaaah!" Gopal berteriak histeris melihat bagaimana lengan Gempa teriris. Darah pun tampak bercucuran keluar dari luka sayat tersebut.

"Gempa! Astaga, apa yang terjadi?!" kaget Yaya.

"A-aku…aku yakin sekali tadi tidak ada…" sahut Gempa susah payah sambil memegangi lengannya, berusaha menahan darah yang terus menyembur keluar.

"Kita harus mengobatimu," ucap Solar.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa. Untuk sementara akan ku balut dengan tanah dulu," Gempa masih berusaha tersenyum meskipun sakit di lengannya benar-benar sangat terasa.

"Mengecewakan…"

Beberapa buah jarum tampak melesat cepat, tapi dengan gesit Halilintar berhasil menghalaunya menggunakan pedangnya.

"Siapa kau?" Halilintar menatap tajam ke arah seseorang yang tampak berdiri dihadapan mereka.

Dilihat dari posturnya, kemungkinan besar orang itu adalah laki-laki, tapi wajahnya tak terlihat karena tudung yang digunakannya.

" _Privet…_ kelihatannya aku berhasil membuat kalian berkumpul," pria itu tertawa pelan.

"Apa mau mu?" Halilintar masih belum menurunkan pedangnya.

"Well, kelihatannya basa-basi bukan solusinya. Sebenarnya aku ke sini hanya punya satu tujuan, sayang sekali aku harus mengotori tanganku dengan darah mereka sebelum melakukannya…"

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Yaya.

Samar-samar bisa terlihat pria itu menyeringai.

"Aku harus repot-repot membunuh alien pendek itu…aku sengaja meninggalkan pesan disana, dan siapa sangka, kau bisa memecahkannya," pria itu perlahan berjalan mendekat.

"Boboiboy Gempa. Aku mencarimu selama ini," pria itu menyeringai semakin lebar.

"A-apa maksudmu?" tanya Gempa ragu.

"Aku sebenarnya berniat untuk menghabisimu, sayang sekali sebelumnya aku salah orang. Yah, tapi aku rasa tidak masalah…karena itu juga tidak ada bedanya jika dia masih hidup," pria bertudung itu berucap santai.

"Salah orang…jangan-jangan maksudmu…" gumam Ying.

"Thorn…?" Solar menatap lawan mereka itu dengan kedua mata membulat.

"Jadi namanya Thorn? Ironis kalo begitu. Aku masih ingat bagaimana tubuhnya berubah pucat setelah tertusuk dan mati karena kehilangan banyak darah," pria itu kembali tertawa.

"Jadi benar…kau yang membunuh Thorn…dan bahkan membuat kekacauan di planet Darkel?!" bentak Blaze.

"Aku tidak perlu menjawab itu. Yang lebih penting lagi…aku akhirnya menemukanmu, Boboiboy Gempa," pria itu mengeluarkan kumpulan jarum dari jubahnya.

"Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk melenyapkanmu. Bahkan jika itu berarti harus memusnahkan semuanya. Ah, sejak awal aku memang tidak pernah menyukai organisasi ini, dan syukurlah aku berhasil melenyapkan dua orang penting disini," jarum-jarum digenggamannya perlahan melayang di sekelilingnya.

"Dua…kau…jangan-jangan…Kaizo!" RamenMan panic seketika.

"Heh…orang itu memang gesit, sayang sekali ada bocah hijau yang mengganggu, tapi yah, kepalanya juga sudah kupenggal dan kuberikan pada beberapa anak buahku. Lalu…soal si Kapten yang arogan…" pria itu merogoh sesuatu dari jubahnya.

"Well, kurasa ini cukup," mereka semua, terutama Fang, benar-benar terdiam, melihat apa yang baru saja dikeluarkan oleh pria yang tidak jelas wajahnya itu.

Sebuah topeng, yang sangat jelas milik siapa, tampak rusak dan penuh bercak merah.

"Well, aku ingin membawa kepalanya, sayang sekali aku tidak sengaja **menghancurkannya** ,"

"Kau…kau membunuh…Kapten…" sama seperti Solar sebelumnya, Fang tampak bergetar, bahkan kakinya sudah tidak sanggup menopang tubuhnya sampai pemuda serba ungu itu jatuh terduduk.

"Kalo kau mau, aku bisa membawamu menemuinya," ucap pria itu dengan santainya.

"Kau…kau sudah keterlaluan!" teriak RamenMan tidak terima.

"Ck, aku tidak mau mengotori tanganku dengan kalian," pria bertudung itu menjentikkan jarinya, dan dalam sekejab muncullah sekumpulan makhluk asing yang memiliki wajah seperti piranha, tapi tubuh seperti alien-alien pada umumnya.

"Aku tidak akan membuang waktuku. Aku hanya punya urusan dengan Boboiboy Gempa. Serang mereka!" perintahnya, dan serentak para alien itu maju dan menyerang anggota TAPOPS yang tersisa.

"Ck, ini akan memakan waktu," Sai dengan cepat melempar topi perisainya, bersamaan dengan Shielda yang juga ikut menghantam para alien menggunakan perisainya.

"Cih…awas saja kalian! Tumbukan berapi!" Blaze mengarahkan tinjunya dan memukul alien-alien tersebut dengan tinju apinya.

"Gempa, sebaiknya kau jangan bergerak. Serahkan saja ini pada kami," ucap Solar yang sudah bersiaga bersama Halilintar.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku bisa melakukan ini…lagipula, aku juga yang menyebabkan ini sampai terjadi," sahut Gempa.

"Ini bukan salahmu. Sekarang tenanglah jika tidak, luka mu bisa terbuka," salah satu alien berniat menerkam Gempa, tapi Ice dengan cepat menahan mereka dengan kekuatan es nya kemudian satu per satu menembak mereka dengan panahnya.

"Tapi aku sudah…"

"Gempa!" suara tegas Halilintar membuat Gempa kembali bungkam.

"Jangan memikirkan apapun. Ingatlah, di dunia ini tidak ada yang namanya 'kesalahan sendiri'. Semua yang ada disini, adalah tanggung jawab kita semua," Halilintar masih sibuk menebas para alien yang berusaha mendekat sambil berusaha melindungi sang adik dari sentuhan mereka.

"Dan lagi, aku tidak ingin kau merasa seperti itu," ucap Halilintar lagi. Satu pedang halilintar dilempar, tepat mengenai kepala alien yang berniat menyerang Solar dari belakang, dan satu lagi pedang ditusukkan ke arah alien yang memojokkan Blaze.

"Tidak ada yang benar-benar 'benar' di dunia ini," Halilintar menggunakan gerakan kilat, dan menghabisi alien yang bergerak ke arah adik-adiknya.

"Halilintar…" Gempa menatap punggung sang kakak dengan tatapan tak terbaca.

Seperti biasa, Halilintar memang selalu menunjukkan sifatnya sebagai kakak tertua di saat yang tepat.

"Ah iya, dia sangat benar…" pria bertudung itu mendadak muncul di belakang Gempa.

"…!" Gempa dengan cepat menggunakan sarung tangan batu nya kemudian menangkis tebasan _rapier_ dari si pria bertudung.

"Apa mau mu sebenarnya? Kenapa kau sangat ingin membunuhku?" tanya Gempa. Perlahan lengannya mulai berdenyut karena luka tebasan sebelumnya.

"Heh…aku rasa aku tidak perlu menjawabnya. Aku disini hanya membersihkan _garis waktu…"_ bisik pria itu.

"A-apa maksudmu?" menyadari sang lawan sedang lengah, pria yang diketahui pengguna jarum itu menebas lengan Gempa dengan cepat sampai sarung tangan yang melindungi tangannya hancur.

"Gempa!" Blaze berniat membantu, tapi entah darimana alien-alien piranha tersebut muncul dan menyerang, seolah sengaja menghalangi mereka untuk menolong Gempa.

"Mereka tidak habis-habis…bagaimana ini?" Gopal yang ketakutan akhirnya bersembunyi di belakang punggung Laksamana Tarung.

"Cih, Fang…mau sampai kapan kau diam disitu? Ayo bantu kami!" seru Sai yang kesal karena Fang masih tetap diam di posisinya tanpa melakukan apapun.

"Sudahlah, Sai. Fang pasti sangat terguncang karena dia baru saja kehilangan satu-satunya keluarganya yang tersisa," ucap Shielda.

Sai menghela napas, "Jika situasinya beda, aku tidak yakin aku mau melindungimu seperti ini," pemuda berzirah hijau itu kemudian kembali melempar topinya.

Shielda hanya tersenyum tipis, sebelum bergabung dengan sang kakak yang melawan para alien yang entah muncul darimana.

"Ugh…" Gempa tidak bisa bergerak karena luka sayatan di lengannya kembali terbuka, dan saat ini juga sangat tidak mungkin bagi Gempa untuk kembali menggunakan sarung tangan tanahnya.

Perlahan, pria itu berjalan mendekati Gempa sambil menyeret _rapier_ nya.

"Ini lah akhir darimu, dan aku pastikan kau akan menyesal nantinya," pria itu mengangkat senjatanya, bersamaan dengan jarum-jarum yang kembali mengelilingnya.

Gempa sendiri sudah pasrah.

Apakah ini akhir untuknya?

Tapi mungkin ini yang terbaik.

Dengan begitu, orang ini tidak akan memburu siapapun lagi.

Karena targetnya, hanya Gempa saja, iya kan?

"Gempa!"

"Eh?"

.

.

.

 _Pahit._

 _Iya, memang begitu rasanya._

 _Tapi tidak peduli apa kita menyukainya atau tidak, kita harus merasakannya._

 _Harus menerimanya dengan tangan terbuka._

 _Itulah, kenapa dunia ini begitu kejam._

 _Tapi karena kekejaman ini lah, seseorang bisa menjadi begitu 'manusiawi', sekali pun orang itu bukan manusia._

 _Kekejaman itu lah, yang membuat kita menjadi terbiasa._

 _Untuk mengerti, banyak hal yang begitu berharga di dunia ini._

 _Sekecil apapun, sesedikit apapun._

 _Memang pahit._

.

.

.

 _Clang!_

Halilintar dengan sangat cepat menangkis hunusan _rapier_ tersebut.

"Kau…!" dari jarak sedekat ini, Halilintar bisa melihat samar-samar seperti apa wajah pria itu.

Seketika wajah Halilintar memucat.

"Kau…"

"Ck, berhenti menghalangiku!" pria itu mendorong Halilintar dengan sekuat tenaga.

Gempa bisa melihat mata itu. Mata yang benar-benar menyiratkan kebencian.

"Ck…tidak akan kubiarkan…!" Halilintar mengambil pedang halilintarnya.

"Kau tahu, sejujurnya aku lega bisa menemukanmu secepat ini," pria itu tersenyum tipis. Jarum-jarumnya perlahan semakin menajam.

"Dengan begitu, ini bisa cepat selesai," pria itu mengarahkan jarum-jarumnya ke arah Gempa.

Kali ini, pemuda bertopi terbalik itu sama sekali tidak punya pertahanan, dan jarum-jarum itu berhasil merenggut nyawanya.

 _Seharusnya…_

Gempa menutup matanya rapat-rapat, sudah siap menerima serangan mematikan tersebut, tapi setelah beberapa detik dirinya sama sekali tidak merasakan apa-apa.

Apa mungkin dirinya sudah mati sampai tidak lagi merasakan sakit?

"H-Hali…?" Solar yang berdiri paling dekat, menatap tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Tidak…" tidak hanya Solar dan yang lain, tapi pria bertudung itu juga ikut terkejut.

Perlahan, kakinya melangkah mundur.

"Halilintar…kenapa?" Gempa terpaku melihat bagaimana Halilintar menghalangi serangan jarum-jarum tersebut dengan tubuhnya, membuat darahnya sedikit mengotori pakaian Gempa.

" _Kenapa…kau…?"_ pria itu menatap Halilintar dengan bingung. "Ini tidak seharusnya terjadi… _tidak lagi…"_ gumamnya.

"Heh…kau seharusnya berbicara pada dirimu sendiri…" ucap Halilintar dengan lirih.

"…!" pria itu meraba bagian belakang tubuhnya, dan saat itu juga dirinya menyadari satu hal.

Pedang berwarna merah yang selalu mengeluarkan percikan listrik itu, kini sudah menembus dadanya.

"Heh…gerakan bagus…" pria itu dengan perlahan jatuh berlutut. Dipandanginya Halilintar yang masih tetap berusaha berdiri meski darah sudah berceceran disekitarnya.

" _Kau memang benar-benar 'Halilintar'…"_ pria itu bergumam sangat pelan, sebelum akhirnya tersungkur dan kehilangan kesadarannya.

"D-dia…mati…?" gumam Gopal tak percaya.

"Orang itu bahkan berhasil mengalahkan Kaizo," RamenMan berucap dengan takjub.

"Halilintar," Laksamana Tarung tersenyum bangga.

"Hali! Kenapa kau melakukan ini? Hanya karena aku…"

"'Hanya'?" Halilintar berbalik menatap Gempa. Meski wajahnya sekarang penuh dengan bercak merah, pemuda itu tetap berusaha tersenyum.

"Kau itu adikku, bodoh," Halilintar akhirnya tidak kuat lagi berdiri, dan dengan sigap Gempa menangkap tubuh sang kakak.

"Hali…kumohon, ini tidak benar…" Gempa berusaha keras untuk tidak meneteskan air mata.

Halilintar terbatuk, darah yang keluar pun semakin banyak sampai mengubah warna jaketnya menjadi sepenuhnya merah.

"Gem…pa…" Halilintar masih tetap berusaha membuka matanya, meski perlahan-lahan binar ruby tersebut semakin redup.

"J-jangan…pernah ragu…apapun yang terjadi, ini bukan salahmu…" Halilintar tersenyum tipis, sebelum akhirnya kedua mata itu mulai tertutup.

"Tidak…Hali, Hali!" meski sia-sia, Gempa tetap menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh sang kakak, berharap ada keajaiban yang akan datang.

Sisa anggota TAPOPS yang hadir tidak berkata apa-apa.

Blaze, Ice, dan Solar ikut menghampiri Gempa, ingin melihat dari dekat apa yang sudah terjadi pada kakak tertua mereka.

"Hali…tidak!" Blaze menangis terisak-isak, air mata Ice tampak mengalir deras, begitu juga dengan Solar yang kali ini benar-benar tidak peduli dengan penampilannya.

"Hali…kumohon! Kami membutuhkanmu…maafkan aku! Hali!" Gempa masih terus menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh sang kakak yang perlahan mendingin.

" _Percuma saja…"_

" _Keajaiban? Kau bodoh ya? Tidak ada yang namanya keajaiban di dunia ini. Apa yang sudah terjadi pada kakak kita, itu adalah takdir. Kenyataan yang harus kau hadapi,"_

Akhirnya Gempa berhenti menggoyangkan tubuh Halilintar. Perlahan, air mata mengalir membasahi pipinya.

"Percuma…?" bisiknya.

" _Ya. Kau tidak bisa mengharapkan apapun. Tidak ada yang pasti di dunia yang kejam ini, kecuali kehancuran kita semua,"_

"Hancur…"

" _Kau ragu bukan?"_

" _Musuh masih belum kalah. Mereka masih banyak dihadapanmu,"_

" _Apa yang akan kau lakukan…?"_

Bahu Gempa yang sejak tadi bergetar, perlahan berhenti.

"Lenyap…" gumamnya.

"Gempa?" Blaze menatap Gempa, bingung dengan tingkah sang kakak.

Setelah membaringkan tubuh Halilintar di atas kapal, Gempa kemudian berdiri dan perlahan berjalan menghampiri rekan-rekannya yang masih sibuk bertarung dengan alien yang tersisa.

"Gempa, lenganmu masih terluka kan? Disini biar kami saja yang tangani," ucap Yaya.

Gempa tidak menjawab. Perlahan, bebatuan mulai menyelimuti kedua tangan si pengendali tanah.

Sarung tangan batu kembali tercipta, tapi kali ini sarung tangan tersebut tampak menyala dan mengeluarkan cahaya keemasan.

"Gempa…?" Ying menatap temannya tersebut dengan heran.

"Akan kulenyapkan kalian semua!" dengan cepat, Gempa menciptakan tiga golem tanah sekaligus, dan dalam sekejap, Gempa berhasil mengambil alih pertarungan yang sebelumnya seimbang tersebut.

"Gempa bisa menciptakan tiga golem tanah?" kaget Ice.

"Perasaanku tidak enak," gumam Solar.

Golem-golem tersebut bergerak cepat, memukul, menendang, menghancurkan semua alien yang ada dihadapan mereka.

Dan hanya dalam waktu kurang dari lima menit, alien-alien tersebut lenyap, menyisakan cipratan cairan berwarna biru yang mengotori kapal.

"Gempa...? Kau…baik-baik saja?" tanya Yaya ragu.

Gempa tampak terengah-engah, dan yang Yaya khawatirkan adalah kondisi teman baiknya itu.

Terlebih wajah itu…

 _Benar-benar tidak seperti Gempa yang biasanya…_

"Gem-"

"Golem Tanah!" Gempa meninju lantai yang dipijaknya, berhasil menciptakan getaran kecil di atas kapal tersebut.

"Gempa! Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?!" teriak Sai.

"Tenanglah, Gempa. Semuanya sudah selesai! Kita sudah menang!" Gopal ikut berteriak meski masih merasa takut.

Setelah meninju lantai, golem-golem tanah tersebut mengeluarkan cahaya yang mirip dengan sarung tangannya, kemudian perlahan ujung bebatuan di tubuh para golem berubah runcing.

"Gempa! Stop, apa yang kau lakukan!" Solar ikut berteriak panik.

"Itu sudah bukan Gempa lagi…" gumam Ice.

"Gempa, berhenti! Kau bisa membunuh kita semua!" Blaze berteriak sekuat tenaga.

Tapi seolah mencopot telinganya, Gempa sama sekali tidak mendengarkan panggilan teman-temannya.

Golem-golem Tanah sudah dalam posisi siap bertarung, tinggal menunggu komando dari pencipta mereka saja.

"Gempa…ku mohon," Yaya menatap nanar ke arah pemuda yang seharusnya baik hati tersebut.

" _Jangan pernah ragu, itu yang diucapkan Halilintar pada mu kan?"_

"Gempa, kendalikan dirimu!"

" _Kenapa kau ragu?"_

"Apa yang terjadi padamu?! Sadarlah Gempa!"

" _Lakukan,"_

Kedua tangan berbalut bebatuan terkepal erat. "Selesaikan…" bisiknya kemudian meninju lantai sekali lagi.

Saat itu juga, para golem mulai bergerak.

"Tidak…Gempa!" Blaze berteriak panik.

" _Kerja bagus…"_

" _Mulai sekarang, tidak ada lagi keraguan…"_

" _Karena kita akan selalu bersama…"_

"Selamanya…" Gempa tersenyum, untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

.

.

.

 _Indah, tapi mematikan._

 _Kejam, tapi memukau._

 _Menyedihkan, tapi menyenangkan._

 _Semuanya sering terjadi._

 _Roda kehidupan terus berputar, dan tidak akan berhenti sampai waktunya tiba._

 _Selalu dan selalu seperti itu._

 _Kehidupan yang kompleks._

 _Tapi tidak peduli seperti apa kehidupan itu._

 _Tidak ada yang bisa merubah takdir._

 _Tidak ada yang bisa._

 _Setelah mereka tahu, betapa rapuhnya dunia ini._

 _Sebaiknya semua orang bisa menerimanya._

 _Karena itulah, yang terjadi dengan kenyataan ini._

 _Tidak akan ada yang bisa berubah._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The End**

* * *

 **Err…hello, kenapa tetiba bikin fict beginian? Ahahaha…cuman sekali-sekali pengen aja #plak**  
 **Saya lagi galau soalnya, jadi mungkin bikin beginian itu pas kali ya? #oy**

 **Ya udah lah, saya senang kalo ada yang suka sama cerita ini. Jujur, ini hanyalah ide random yang muncul karena terlalu sering ngobrolin pasal kuasa elemental Boboiboy, dan akhirnya jadi pengen bikin Gempa lepas kendali, tapi malah kacau ya? Hahaha…saya memang ga ahli…#bow  
** **Oke lah, saya nggak punya banyak hal untuk disampaikan, jadi sudah saatnya saya undur diri ya XD  
Sampai jumpa di next fict kalo begitu. Bye bye~ XD **

**Review please~**

* * *

 **Epilogue**

"Hey, kalian sudah mendengar berita?"

"Ya, katanya TAPOPS benar-benar menghilang, dan tidak ada yang tahu apa yang terjadi pada mereka,"

"Bagaimana dengan Power Sphera nya?"

"Entahlah…apakah tersebar lagi?"

"Siapa yang tahu?"

.

.

.

"Hoaam…sudah selesai?" seorang pemuda berpakaian serba biru menatap bosan ke arah meja counter.

"Iya, iya. Salahmu sendiri pesannya banyak. Jadi kalo lama nggak usah protes," Pak Cik penjual burger menyerahkan sekotak berisi lebih dari lima buah burger keju.

"Hehehe, yah aku kan lapar dan nggak punya waktu," pemuda itu menyerahkan uang, kemudian mengambil burger pesanannya.

"Mmm~ Cheeseburger setelah kerja memang yang terbaik~" pemuda itu memakan burgernya dengan sukacita sambil berjalan menyusuri trotoar.

Hari ini adalah akhir pekan, jadi wajar saja jika jalanan Pulau Rintis tampak lebih ramai.

"Mmm…tiga hari lagi…kira-kira Hali dan yang lain mau nggak ya, jika hanya kubawakan burger…?" gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Aku yakin sekali mereka tidak akan mau," pemuda bertopi miring itu tersedak burgernya sendiri begitu mendengar sebuah suara yang tiba-tiba saja muncul disampingnya.

"Ugh…kau mau membunuhku ya?" protesnya.

"Sorry, aku tidak bermaksud. Tapi apa keberadaanku memang sulit disadari? Aku sudah ada disampingmu semenjak kau berbicara sendiri di pinggir jalan, tahu," ucap pemuda berpakaian ungu tersebut.

"Oke, oke. Apa mau mu? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba saja menyela ucapanku?" pemuda bertopi miring itu melempar satu buah burger ke arah lawan bicaranya.

"Aku tidak salah orang kan?" tanya balik pemuda ungu tersebut sambil memakan burgernya.

"Jika yang kau cari itu Boboiboy Taufan, aku rasa kau tidak salah orang," Taufan menyahut santai.

"Oke, berarti aku memang tidak salah orang. Dengar, aku hanya ingin menawarkan sesuatu yang mungkin lebih cocok untuk kau bawa sebagai oleh-oleh ketimbang burger," jelas pemuda itu.

"Oh ya? Memangnya apa itu?" tanya Taufan tanpa minat.

"Kau tahu, baru-baru ini ada kabar menarik mengenai Power Sphera yang berkeliaran tanpa majikan di Galaksi Bimasakti," pemuda itu kembali menggigit burgernya.

"Power Sphera? Aku tidak tahu," sahut Taufan.

"Tentu saja kau tidak tahu. Kau sudah ada disini semenjak dua minggu yang lalu kan? Kabar ini belum lama beredar," jelas pemuda itu.

"Lalu? Kau mau aku mengambilnya dan membawanya pada yang lain sebagai hadiah?" tanya Taufan lagi.

Pemuda itu hanya mengangguk sambil mengunyah burgernya.

"Kedengarannya memang menarik, tapi aku tidak yakin jika aku bisa melakukan itu, kau tahu," ucap Taufan.

"Aku tidak mengatakan kau harus pergi sendiri. Kebetulan aku sedang ingin mencari tantangan, dan ini mungkin saat yang tepat," Taufan menatap heran lawan bicaranya tersebut.

Dilihat darimana pun, orang ini sebenarnya cukup mencurigakan…

"Ya sudah, memangnya Power Sphera seperti apa itu? Apakah kita _berdua_ bisa melakukannya?" tanya Taufan sambil memakan burger kejunya yang terakhir.

"Tentu saja bisa. Ngomong-ngomong, Power Sphera yang saat ini sedang melayang di luar angkasa diketahui adalah RealBot. Tapi kelihatannya kondisinya sedang tidak aktif,"

"Hee…" Taufan bergumam pelan.

"Kau tahu, seharusnya aku tidak percaya pada orang asing sepertimu, tapi rasanya…entah kenapa aku tidak perlu khawatir soal itu," Taufan tersenyum jahil.

Pemuda itu menggelengkan kepalanya, jadi kelihatannya Boboiboy Taufan memang punya ciri khas ya?

"Oh, kau akan terkejut tentu saja," pemuda itu akhirnya balas tersenyum.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau siapa? Aku yakin aku harus memanggilmu dengan satu nama jika ingin pergi bersamamu," tanya Taufan.

Pemuda itu tersenyum kemudian membenarkan posisi topi ungunya.

"Somehow…aku rasa aku akan akur denganmu," Taufan tertawa pelan.

"Tentu saja," pemuda bertopi yang sedikit diserong ke kanan tersebut tersenyum.

"Jadi…namamu?" Taufan bertanya lagi.

Iris violet si lawan bicara tampak berpendar, begitu juga dengan senyumnya yang semakin lebar.

"Toxic. Kau bisa memanggilku Toxic,"

* * *

 **End of Epilogue**


End file.
